A Single Girl's Woe
by Jillian Jacobs
Summary: Ginny is single and successful! Now if only Hermione would get off her back about being single, and Harry's too for that matter! So what if neither of them date anymore, and are always together on Saturday nights...alone...hmmm...maybe she wasn't single.
1. Blondes, Brunettes, or Redheads?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. As I'm sure all of you know.

**A/N:** This is just a short introduction to the story. Each chapter will start out with Ginny's column, called A Single Girl's Woe, and it's contents reaveal what is going on in her life. I will be going into more background information and romance in the next couple of chapters, and any ideas are welcome! So let me know if you like the idea, and I will get the next chapters up quicker than you can say "quidditch"!

And now, without further adieu….

**A Single Girl's Woe**

_**Blondes, Brunettes, or Redheads?**_

_A Single Girl's Woe_

_By Ginny Weasley-- Witch Weekly Columnist_

_Why do married women have the insuppressible urge to fix up their single friends? I realize they may have us singletons best intentions at heart, so we may "experience the euphoria of matrimonial bliss", if I may steal the words of my best friend. The thing is, I don't want to go to any "special dinners" set up by a friend who met a guy who se thinks might really like me. The night usually ends up to be a disaster, with the married couple giggling and having a grand old time while I'm stuck with a mediocre looking guy who picks his teeth with his steak knife and constantly talks about his mother. Good intentions aside, this is not how a single girl wants to spend her Friday night._

_So when you married ladies are strolling through the market and run across "such a nice young man", just point him towards the frozen food aisle and let him go. As you argue with yourself about doing the right thing while you watch his "cute arse" walk away, consider this: Perhaps we're not ready to settle down yet. One's youth is an incredibly precious thing. Why not spend it getting lots of free dinners and meeting new people? Or perhaps we've already met that special someone, and it's just not the right time._

_So my fellow single girls, stay strong. Remember that it is okay to be single; your "wedded bliss" will come when you are ready. In the meantime, enjoy the single life, and run like hell from those "special dinners"!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hermione, for the last time, no!" Ginny Weasley stormed into her flat, throwing her shopping in the corner. Her bushy haired friend followed her in and shut the door quietly after her.

"Come on, Gin! He's different than the others, I promise! I even asked him about his mother and he barely formed an entire sentence about her!"

Grabbing the copy of _Witch Weekly_ she had on the coffee table, Ginny whirled around to face Hermione, brandishing the magazine at her.

"Did you not _read_ my last column? No more 'special dinners' Hermione! I do not want to be set up! I don't care if he's the most promising healer in your department or a bloody candy striper! I will find a boyfriend on my own, when I bloody well want one! Capeesh?"

Ginny threw the magazine on the floor, where it fell with a loud smack, to emphasize her point.

Hermione raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay…but I was just wondering…" she bent down to retrieve the fallen magazine, "Which type of single girl are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, flopping on her plushy purple couch. Shopping can really take it out of a girl, not to mention getting grilled by your so called best friend…

Her married friend sat down beside her and pointed at her column. "You said some girls aren't ready to settle, and some girls have already found someone. Which are you?"

"It's pretty obvious I'm the first one. I would have told you if I found someone."

"Well, you see Gin, I've been thinking…"

"Yes, you tend to do that a lot…"

"Maybe you _have_already found someone," Hermione reached across her ginger haired friend to retrieve a photo frame from the table next to her and displayed it in front of Ginny. She only had to glance down for a second to know which picture Hermione was using for evidence. It was taken on a gorgeous day last autumn when she, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went on a picnic. The picture only showed Ginny and Harry, however. He had captured her up in his arms and twirled her around, both of them laughing and having a good time as the leaves swirled around them. She would give anything to be in Harry's arms like that again, it was one of Ginny's favorite moments captured on film, and then Hermione had to go and ruin it.

Exasperated at her friend's implications, she sighed. "You know there is nothing going on between Harry and I. Aside from that, this photo was taken seven months ago, it proves nothing."

"It proves that you and Harry are good friends, and you see each other quite frequently…"

"Yes, as _friends_. Key word there being _friends_."

"Friends who don't date other people. Perhaps you are friends with…._ benefits_?"

Ginny blushed a deep crimson at her friend's implication before coming back with an argument of her own. Just the thought of Harry and she being intimate was…. well, that's not the point.

"That's not true! Harry dates! He was just going with that blonde from the Daily Prophet! And I date, too…"

"Gin, the blonde was history nearly a year ago, and he hasn't dated anyone since. Trust me, I've tried to get him to."

"I'm sure you have…" Ginny muttered darkly.

"And when's the last time you were on a date, hmm?"

Finally, a question she was prepared to answer. She stood from the couch, towering over the brunette seated there. "Why, I do believe the last date I went on was with you and Ron, and the guy, Seamore, was his name? Droned incessantly on about needing to get back to his mother! Not to mention the constant gas leak that seemed to have sprung from his backside! Now get off me and Harry's back about dating! We do not need to settle down! We are successful, young, and one of us isn't that bad looking, either! So just BACK OFF, OKAY!"

Ginny stared down at Hermione, her chest heaving and her hands planted firmly on her hips. Despite her little rant, Hermione seemed remarkably nonplussed. She too stood from the couch. "Fine. If you don't see it…" she shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the door.

Just then a loud crack echoed through the room, and before them stood the topic of the previous conversation.

"_Harry_ can apparate in here?! Your wards don't even let _me_ in! Your _best friend_! I have to apparate outside and walk all the way in here! _Honestly, Gin_…"

Ginny shrugged sheepishly. "How do you deny entrance to the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Hermione spun away from the door and approached an unsuspecting Harry with a wicked smile on her face. "Before I go, let's just play a little game, okay Harry?"

"Erm, okay," Harry responded, looking confusedly between the two girls.

"Now just clear your mind and say the first thing that comes to mind."

Harry nodded to indicate he understood, took a deep, cleansing breath, and shut his eyes.

"Okay, here we go. Bertie Botts or Chocolate Frogs?"

"Chocolate Frogs," Harry said quickly.

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers."

"Blondes, Brunettes, or redheads?"

"Redheads."

"I rest my case." With a smug smile and a wave, Hermione left the flat, leaving a very baffled Harry (and a blushing Ginny) behind.

**A/N:** Let me know if you like where this is going, such as the column and Ginny and Harry's ignorance! The more reviews I get the faster I post, so R&R!


	2. Boy friend, or boyfriend?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Any one surprised? No? I didn't think so…

**A/N: **Well, here is chapter two, ready and waiting to be reviewed. And by the by, if any of you are R/Hr shippers as well, check out my little one shot called Don't Leave Me. It hasn't gotten many reviews, so I want to figure out if it was really that bad or if I just don't have a fan base in R/Hr. Thanks! And now, a response to some of my reviewers. Sorry I couldn't respond to all of you, but anyone with questions I pretty much answered either here, or in the chapter itself. So enjoy!

**HarrysanEmoKid:** What is love without fighting? It's not time yet, though, I'm afraid.

**Everpresent:** The reason I made Ginny so spunky is because that's how I picture her acting, considering all the red heads before her. As seen in Order of Phoenix, she isn't the shy girl she used to be, and this is also four years after Hogwarts for her.

**Author of the Mark:** You'll see as you read this chapter. In the first chapter, yes, they were completely in the dark.

**Granger's Twin: **Thanks for your continued reviews for all my fics! I really appreciate it!

And now, without further adieu…

**A Single Girl's Woe**

**Boy_ friend or _Boy_friend?_**

_A Single Girl's Woe_

_By Ginny Weasley – Witch Weekly Columnist_

_Where do you draw the line between a _boy_ friend and a _boyfriend_? It is a question that is yet to be defined even by Webster. For we single girls, however, it is an ever more pressing question. If a girl is alone with her friend (who happens to be a guy), is it a date? Most people would say no. After all, it is possible for a man and woman to be just friends, as proven by two of my best friends of opposite sexes. But how long until going out alone together all the time crosses the delicate barrier between friendship and something more?_

_Now, my single friends, I am not trying to scare you away from all of your friendships with the opposite sex, I'm just making you aware of that boundary. In fact, maybe the perfect guy for you has been right next to you the whole time, and you just never noticed before. Just be aware of your surroundings. Has he dated other people lately? For that matter, have you? Or has it been just the two of you for quite awhile now?_

_I suppose keeping the delicate balance between _boy_ friend and _boy_friend is just another woe in the life of a single girl._

_Webster: An articulate wizard who has been making our vocabularies grow (both muggle and magical) with his version of the dictionary since 1828._

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Rise and shine!" A high-pitched voice chirped in Harry's ear, successfully waking him from an enchanting dream involving a gorgeous redhead with a lack of undergarments. Or any clothing, for that matter…

Harry rolled onto his stomach and smothered a pillow over his head in an attempt to ignore the annoying voice in his bedroom (that sounded suspiciously like Hermione) and sink back into that glorious dream.

"Up, up, Harry! Early bird gets the worm you know!"

"I'm not hungry," Harry grumbled through his pillow.

With an exasperated sigh, Harry's intruder muttered a spell. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Harry felt his pillow struggle against his grip on it, but he stubbornly didn't let go until he felt himself being lifted up with it. As his pillow floated to the other side of the room, Harry reluctantly cracked open an eye. Sure enough, above him stood a bushy haired, brown eyed, ridiculously chipper witch of twenty-two.

"Hermione," he groaned, "What are you doing here? It's-" Harry squinted at the clock, trying to make out the numbers.

"Eight o'clock in the morning!" Hermione supplied, entirely too happy about it.

Harry sat up in bed and retrieved his glasses from the nightstand so as to look properly at his friend. He simply stared at her for a minute as she bustled around his bedroom, tidying up his mess of dirty robes scattered about the room.

"Honestly, Harry," she chastised. "Haven't you ever heard of a hamper?"

"Hermione, it's eight o'clock in the _morning_. On a _Saturday_. What are you doing here?"

"You know I can't stand this pig sty you call home. I thought I would tidy up a bit is all."

"At eight in the morning," Harry deadpanned. It was true that Hermione wasn't fond of his bachelor ways, but this was ridiculous. He didn't buy it for a second. "Why are you really here, Hermione?"

"Don't you trust me, Harry?" she asked, with wide, innocent eyes.

"No," he stated flatly.

"Well, never mind that. I've made you a spot of breakfast, so why don't you get up and we can have a little chat over some eggs, hmm?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"No," Harry said firmly, a no nonsense look in his emerald eyes.

"But she's-"

"Hermione, no!"

"What if-"

"_Stop it_!" Harry nearly shouted, crashing his fork on his plate and sending eggs flying over the table. "That blonde from the Prophet was the last straw! She was a nightmare! I knew her entire life story before the appetizer even arrived! No more—what did Ginny call them?—Oh yes, 'special dinners'. If, and when, I want someone, I will find her on my own."

"What if I said I had a certain redhead in mind?" Hermione asked with the same impish grin she wore yesterday during her little mind game.

Harry blushed, remembering how Hermione had tricked him yesterday. So what if he favored ginger hair? He has been surrounded by Weasley's since he was eleven! It was obviously a natural choice considering eleven years of good, kind, red haired people. (Well, except for that little slip up with Percy, but every family's got one) Yes, his choice of hair color was perfectly reasonable. He would simply explain this to Hermione. Surely she would see the logic in his argument.

As soon as Harry opened his mouth to argue, however, Hermione held up a hand to stop him.

"Let me guess. You've been surrounded by Weasley's for half your life so obviously you would automatically choose red hair, right?"

All Harry could do was stare blankly like a hippogriff caught in the headlights.

"So you can honestly tell me that when you said 'redheads' you were thinking of Ron?"

"_Urgh_!" Was the only sound that could escape his lips.

"Charlie then? Mrs. Weasley? _Percy?"_

"_Urgh! Stop it!_ Please! I'm going to regurgitate my breakfast!"

"Don't go for the old 'uns, Harry?"

"No!" was Harry's indignant reply. "Did you ever think that I wasn't thinking of a Weasley at all?"

"Well, yeah, but here's the thing. I _do_ think it was a Weasley you were thinking of, and I intend to prove it."

Harry gulped as images of Hermione hanging him by his toes until he snapped ran through his head. When Hermione is in one of her moods, there's no telling what may happen. "And how, exactly, are you going to do this?"

"Quite simply, actually."

Harry sighed in relief, relaxing into his chair.

"Now Harry, just take a deep breath and clear your mind—"

"Oh, no!" Harry jumped out of his chair, causing it to clatter to the floor. "I'm not falling for _that_ one again!"

"Fine, fine," Hermione held up her hands in a peaceful gesture. Harry righted his chair and sat down, glancing at his bushy haired friend warily. "We'll just chat, okay? No, really!" she said as Harry began to stand back up. "We'll just talk about…your weekend plans. That sounds like a safe enough subject, doesn't it?"

_It sounded safe, but maybe it was too safe. She was a tricky little blighter after all…Was there an alternative motive here? And why is she smiling like that? Like she knows something I don't…_

_'Oh, shut up, you! She's your friend, that's why she's smiling. You're reading too much into things…'_

_You're probably right…_

_'Oh gods, I've started to answer the little voice in my head. I need to get out more…'_

"Harry?"

"Er, right, sorry. So weekend plans was it?"

Hermione nodded at him.

"Well, I had planned on sleeping in to a ridiculously late hour and wasting precious hours of daylight, but you successfully ruined that plan…"

"No Quidditch then?"

"Nope. This was our _one_ Saturday off a month. Today. Our _one Saturday_ of freedom every thirty days or so."

"Wow, you sound a bit bitter about that. Maybe you should talk to your coach about it or something…"

Harry just glared at her as she took a sip of tea, her eyes absent-mindedly scanning the room until they landed once more on Harry.

"What?" she asked, completely oblivious to Harry's anger at being awakened at the hour of eight a.m. "Don't look at me like that! You remind me of Viktor, all 'I'm a brooding sexy Quidditch star and tragically misunderstood'."

"Don't you categorize me in with Krum! I am much more chipper than he! Not to mention better looking…" Harry finished, giving his friend a wink and a smile that would have made Lockhart proud.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, although his statement was undeniable. "What's the problem, then? If those were you're only plans, just go back to bed after I scamper off and…you're avoiding my eyes. Why are you avoiding my eyes?"

"I do have other plans," Harry murmured.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I do have other plans. Plans that I intended to be fully conscious for."

"A date?"

"No," Harry quickly denied. "Ginny and I were gonna cross over to muggle London and take in a film. She's discovered a passion for movies she never knew she had since I took her to the cinema a couple weeks ago. She's especially fond of that one bloke…erm…Johnny Depp, I think his name is."

"That does seem like her type…dark hair, gorgeous eyes, nice build…_famous_…"

"What girl doesn't like those acting fellows," Harry replied, completely oblivious to Hermione's implications. "It's because they're sensitive, or something. I dunno, I don't really get it…"

Hermione rolled her eyes once more and muttered "hopeless" under her breath. "So am I to understand that you and Ginny are going to the theatre alone? Together?"

"Erm, yes, but—"

"And this has happened before?"

"Well, yes only—"

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months, I suppose…but—"

"Harry, do you know what this _means_?!

"Not a clue, no."

"You're dating Ginny!"

"I am?"

"You obviously _like_ her!"

"_I do?"_

Harry felt as though he'd been trampled by a whole heard of hippogriffs such was his shock. What was Hermione on about? So what if they go out alone…a lot… on Saturday night. What did it matter? They were friends. So what if he loved the way her hair glistened in the sunlight? Or that she cheered him on at every game, usually wearing one of his old jerseys…that he often had the urge to rip off her and do some not too friendly things to what lay beneath it! And—"

_Whoa. What did I just think? Was that _me?

"Oi, I'm in trouble…" Harry muttered.

"Well," Hermione said in that chipper voice Harry hated so much. "I must be off then." She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek and made for the door. "Oh!" she turned around just before leaving. "I almost forgot. Have fun tonight!"

With a wink and a triumphant smile, Hermione once more left poor Harry at a complete and utter loss for words.

**A/N:** It is officially one o'clock in the morning on a school night, so Review Review Review! Make my week! Please? All ideas and things that you want to see are welcome, so let me know!


	3. Who Asked You?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, and all that jazz

**A/N: **Wow, I am so sorry that I haven't gotten this out sooner. There are a whole myriad of reasons that I shall not bore you with, but suffice it to say that the posting of chapters god was set against me. This is really rather short, due to the fact that I have been rather uninspired of late, so any ideas you have for the next chapter would be appreciated. The more ideas and reviews I get, the faster I'll get chapter four up for you! Perhaps even within the week if all my reviewers are good to me! So review please!

Also, I know the acronym is a bit of a stretch, but go with me here, will you? They're really hard to come up with! (Props to my beta for coming up with it!)

And now without further adieu…

**A Single Girls Woe**

_**Who Asked You?**_

_A Single Girls Woe_

_By Ginny Weasley—Witch Weekly Columnist_

_This is a bit of an unorthodox column for me, in that I don't usually answer letters. But I recently received some mail that was particularly disturbing, so I'd like to quash everything it said in a nationally distributed magazine. It read:_

Dear Ginny,

It seems to me that you may have already found your man. The way you wrote that last column made me think you were having some doubts about one of your male friends feelings for you. Having been in that situation myself, take my advice. Go for it! Sometimes your best friend can turn out to be the ultimate lover!

-Hurting Until you Resolve Love

_Well, **HURL**, I'll have you know that it is none of your business if I am dating one of my friends. **Not** that I am, and I would appreciate it if you would keep your abnormally nosey head out of my business! It is your kind of meddlers that drive single girls mad! So keep out of it!_

_Now, my fellow females in search of a little peace and quiet, I give you this piece of advice: Never tell your married best friend a thing, lest she turn it against you! It's better to invest in a friendly cat; at least they don't talk back!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

After half a day's deliberation, Harry Potter had come to the conclusion that Hermione was a cruel, sadistic person. How could she just leave him like this, all confuddled about a girl he had been unknowingly dating for two months? She was truly a wicked witch.

He had also realized that everything she had said was true. He was in love with Ginevra May Weasley, youngest of the Weasley seven. The real question was "Was Ginny aware they were dating?"

Harry groaned and smothered his face in his hands. When did life get so complicated? He looked at the clock on his wall just as a comical looking pirate popped out of it, screeching, "You're late! You're late! Get a move on you scurvy cur!"

Despite his tormented state, Harry laughed at the clock. Ginny had bought it for him for his birthday to go with the "By the seashore" look she had designed for his flat. She had ignored his protests about having a theme in his 'bachelor pad', if you will, and said that, "If I am going to be spending any length of time in your flat, I am ruddy well _not_ going to sit on boxes and crates." And she truly did do a fabulous job. With Harry's financial backing, Ginny had made his plain flat unrecognizable. And true to her word, they spent many hours there, playing a game of chess or simply snuggling by the fireplace.

Harry snapped himself out of his reverie and cursed at his memories. How had he not realized this before? They _snuggled_ for Merlin's sake!

'_One thing was for sure, anyway,'_ Harry thought as he prepared to apparate to Ginny's flat. _'It was going to be an interesting night…'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hermione!" Ginny's head wailed from its place in the fireplace. "How could you do this to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gin," Hermione replied calmly.

"You bloody well do know what I'm talking about! I'm dating Harry, and it's _entirely your fault_! And I _don't_ need to know how great a shag my brother is, _HURL_!"

"Oh, it's _my_ fault you've been dating Harry for two months, even though _I_ just found out not twelve hours ago."

Ginny stammered for a moment, trying to come up with a witty retort. Unable to do so, she settled with, "_Yes!"_

"Gin? Is that you? I thought I heard your screeching…" Ron said as he came into the living room. He stared at her for a moment, taking in her disgruntled appearance. "Whassa matter with _her_?" he asked Hermione, eyeing his sister warily.

"She's upset with me because she thinks it's my fault she's dating someone."

"_Urgh_! You're not seriously seeing that bloke that was still attached to his mother by the umbilical cord, are you?"

"Gross, Ron! No!" was Ginny's outraged reply.

"Well then, who is it?"

"What do you care who I—"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted.

"Harry who? That guy from Mungos? I thought his name was Terri…"

"Honestly, Ron," his wife chastised him. "How thick can you get? Harry _Potter_. You're _best friend_."

Ron looked from Hermione to Ginny and back to Hermione. When he finally realized this wasn't some weird joke, he doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Alright Hermione, how long has it been going on?"

"Two months," Hermione sighed.

"Awesome! That's ten galleons you owe me, my dear." He pecked his wife on the forehead delightedly.

"_Can we get back on topic here!"_ Ginny shouted. "I'm trying to yell at Hermione!"

"Oh, right. Sorry Gin," Ron apologized, and then hastily retreated to the kitchen.

"Get on with it then," Hermione said, exasperated.

"_HOW COULD YOU_—_WHY DID_ -_oh bugger_…I don't have anything else to say…"

"In that case, you better get going!" Hermione smiled wickedly down at her. "Harry will be there any moment, and you're going to have a time getting all this ash out of your hair…"

With one last growl at Hermione, Ginny pulled her head out of the fire, preparing for what promised to be an interesting evening.

**A/N: **So here it is! I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. The next one will be the date, so let me know what you want to see happen, and I'll do my best to have the chapter up within a week! Review review review!


	4. Could It Be More Awkward?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything at all affiliated with Harry Potter and blah blah blah….

**A/N:** This was supposed to be the last chapter, but Ginny begged me to let her have some revenge on Hermione, so there will likely be one more chapter. This chapter isn't quite as funny as the last ones, but it's kind of there…I think…Let me know! Lots of reviews are appreciated. They seem to be dwindling in volume with each chapter. tear

And now, without further adieu…

A Single Girls Woe 

_**Could It Be More Awkward?**_

A Single Girls Woe 

_Ginny Weasley—Witch Weekly Columnist_

_We have all had plenty of first kisses, lets admit that. But there's a difference between a first kiss, and a **first kiss**. The first kiss is more of a thankyou-for-buying-me-dinner-but-I-never-want-to-be-near-your-face-again. We've all had them. It's like buying a ticket to a Robbie Williams concert and having Michael Jackson show up instead. The **first** **kiss**, however…Whew. It leaves you breathless with anticipation for seconds, thirds, even eighths. It's like soaring through the air on your brand new broomstick, and you've just caught the snitch._

_When you have a kiss like that, ladies, it's the real thing. That first kiss is the first kiss of the rest of your life. There's simply no need to look any further. You no longer need to suffer through those disgustingly awkward after date kisses. When you find someone that kisses you like you're the only girl in the world, hold on to him. It's likely that you'll never find a kiss that warms you up quite as nicely again._

_So pay attention, ladies. If the real thing happens, don't second-guess yourself. If your lips are telling you to go for it, go! And be single no more!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny knew there was reason she didn't date, and this was it.

As soon as Harry arrived at her flat (quite unluckily, before she got the soot out of her hair) the awkwardness in the room was palpable. Harry gave her an "I'm-so-nervous-I'm-about-to-throw-up" kind of smile and held her in an awkward embrace. Then he sneezed from her gross ashy hair.

All in all, it wasn't very romantic. And she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as he led her out of the door for their first date. (Or eighth, depending on your perspective…)

'_Or was it a date? I mean, maybe Harry isn't even aware we're dating…'_

'_Then why is he acting so strange?'_ Ginny countered the little voice in her head.

'_Probably because you've been acting like a psycho all night!'_

'_Oh, right…'_

Ginny argued with herself the whole walk to the theatre, looking for signs that it really was a date. Simply asking him was _obviously_ out of the question. How very uncouth. And what if he said no? What if he was absolutely _appalled_ at the idea of being on a date with her, and spat on her new dragon hide shoes before leaving her stranded in the middle of muggle London?

Okay, so maybe Harry wouldn't do that…but still…Ginny shuddered at the thought of Harry being so horrible to her.

"Are you cold, Gin?" Harry's voice started her back to reality.

"What? Er…um...yes," Ginny said, not caring to admit to Harry that she was shivering due to her vivid and quite off base imagination.

"Here," Harry draped his jacket over her shoulder, wrapping her in a cocoon of warmth that smelled distinctly Harry. "Better?"

Ginny nodded, not sure if she trusted herself to speak. If that wasn't a sign, what was?

'_Maybe he was just being polite! You know how chivalrous he is. He's probably given his coat to loads of girls…'_

'_Oh, shut up you.'_

Ginny snuggled more deeply into Harry's coat, breathing in a scent that was particularly his.

"Well, erm…here we are," Harry stated, stopping in front of the theatre. "I'll just go and get the tickets then, shall I?"

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that. I'll get my own."

Harry gave her a strange look and flashed that sickeningly nervous smile again. "But, Gin, I always buy our tickets. Is something wrong?"

"No," Ginny quickly replied. "You're right, go ahead."

'_Chill out, spazoid!' _Ginny chided herself.

Harry walked over to the ticket booth, running a nervous hand through his hair. What was going on with her? He understood why he was acting oddly (he wanted to ravish her…) but what was up with her? Does she…could she possibly…have realized they'd been dating? And she actually doesn't want to be with him, she's just too polite to cancel. That would explain the strange behavior.

'_Or she's just reacting to you acting like a psycho…'_

'_Oh, right…'_

He'd just have to look for signs, is all. So tickets and popcorn in hand (What's a movie without popcorn?), Harry collected Ginny and they made their way to the middle of the theatre.

As they sat down, Harry couldn't help but notice all the couples snuggle together throughout the theatre. The lights began to dim, and Harry felt as if a million chocolate frogs were dancing in his stomach. Should he put his arm around her? Was that too forward?

But Ginny answered his question for him, by shifting her weight as far away from Harry as possible without actually moving to another seat. This was not a positive sign…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ginny glanced over at Harry as the previews began to roll. When Harry had sat down, he was positioned as far away from her as humanly possible, much to her disappointment. But taking Harry's lead, she had leaned away from him also, so as not to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was. Why did Hermione do this to us! It was painfully clear that everything between them was ruined.

This assumption was proven further when Ginny reached over for some popcorn at the same time as Harry, his large calloused hand covering her smaller one. A shock ran through her at the contact, and both quickly pulled their hands away.

'_See? He can't even touch me without being repulsed…'_

'_Or maybe he thinks you don't want him to touch you. Maybe you should make the first move…'_

'_What! Are you crazy? Remember subtlety? Subtlety is the key to any relationship! So leave me alone!'_

Needless to say, the rest of the movie was miserable. Each time one touched the other, there were mumbled apologies and furious blushes. So distracted was Ginny she couldn't even remember what movie they were even watching. It was a relief when the credits finally started to roll, and they scurried out of the theatre immediately, not stopping until they arrived in front of Ginny's flat.

"I, er, had a good time tonight," Harry said, with an utter lack of conviction.

"Yeah, um…me too," Ginny fumbled with her keys, in a hurry to end this horrific night. What had she done to deserve this? Her mind was screaming at her to do something, to not leave their relationship in tatters. But what!

"You know what?" Ginny said, dropping her keys and looking Harry straight in the eye. "Screw subtlety!"

With that, Ginny wrapped her arms around a very shocked Harry's neck and pressed her mouth to his. At first he didn't respond, too shocked at what the vivacious redhead just did. But after a couple of seconds, Harry began to kiss her back, and it was more delicious than Ginny ever could have imagined.

But Harry wasn't one to abdicate control in a situation, and the same held true for their mind-bending kiss. He backed her up against the door, his mouth never leaving hers, and leaving nary an inch of space between their bodies. She supposed this was a new way to look at being stuck between a rock and a hard place…but she wasn't complaining as Harry deepened their kiss, drawing a throaty moan from Ginny.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, sharing kiss after coma inducing kiss, and she didn't come to her senses until she felt his hands under her shirt. Reluctantly, she pulled away, willing her wits back to her.

"Are we going to do it right here Harry? In the hallway? 'Cuz if we are, we should probably charge the neighbors for the show…"

Harry grinned sheepishly, and Ginny smiled back, suddenly shy. After a few moments silence, both started to speak at once.

"Does this mean—"

"So are we—"

"Yes," they said together.

They both simply beamed at each other for a minute before a tiny niggle popped into her head. How had Harry figured out they were dating? He was normally pretty thick about these things. Having learned her lesson about beating around the flitterbloom, Ginny decided just to ask him directly.

"Actually," he said, "I didn't realize it myself. Hermione twigged me onto it."

"_Really_," Ginny's eyes flashed in anger, reminding Harry forcefully how very much a Weasley she was. "It think Hermione's been meddling about in other's affairs. People's affairs that are _none_ of her _business_!"

"But it turned out alright, right?" Harry said innocently. Ginny's furious gaze settled on him, then, so he bit back any other arguments that were about to make their appearance. "I mean, she was very wrong. You're absolutely right."

Ginny rolled her eyes, some of her anger ebbing away. "But seriously, Ms. Nosey Pants needs to learn a lesson."

"And I suppose we'll be the ones teaching it?" Harry sighed.

She answered him with a wicked smile that, quite honestly, scared the pants off of him (quite literally, once he got inside) and left him wondering what, exactly, he had gotten himself into.

**A/N**: Yay! Here ya go! Expect revenge on Hermione next (and last) chapter! And Review review review!


	5. Revenge is sweet?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Too bad, so sad for me.

**Warning:** This chapter (this chapter alone) is rated T, for teen, due to sexual reference. Eww! Nothing lewd you perverts! Just funny...

**A/N:** I know it's been forever guys, so please forgive me! But I'd rather post a great last chapter than an unsatisfactory one, ya know? If you like it, let me know! I'd really like to get 200 reviews total for this fic, and there's a little something in it for you if you give 'em to me! (A delightful little H/G snack I've been working on...)

Also, this hasn't been beta'd yet, cuz I was so anxious to get it out to all of you, so forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

So without further adieu, I give you...

**A Single Girls Woe**

_**Revenge is...Sweet?**_

_A Single Girl's Woe_

_By Ginny Weasley--Witch Weekly columnist_

_I am sorry to report that this will be my last column. It is destined to be taken over by a woman of a more...single nature. That's right, ladies! The infamously alone Ginny Weasley is finally off the market._

_Once all of you single fans of mine finally give in to the delights and dilemmas of coupledom, feel free to follow me to my new column, "A Coupled Girl's Curse!"_

_I have but one piece of advice left...Don't fight it. _

_When cupid comes a knockin', usually uninvited, let him (or her) in. He could come in the form of a prying best friend, or an overly enthusiastic mother, but trust me in that it will be worth it in the end._

_And so my former fellow single girls, I fear all I can leave you with is "Good luck."_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Harry awoke to the sound of someone whistling cheerfully. Glancing out the window, he saw the barest rays of sunshine peeking feebly through. He sincerely hoped these dawn awakenings weren't going to become a habit.

Groggily, he pulled on his pants, and spent a few futile minutes looking for his shirt. Giving up, he made his way to Ginny's small kitchen. After all, it was a little late for modesty now…

"Morning, love," Ginny greeted him as he fell ungracefully on the nearest chair.

"Urgh," was his eloquent reply.

"Oh, cheer up Harry! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's…it's," he craned his neck around looking for a clock. "Oh-dawn-thirty. I don't know…" Harry finally grumbled.

"It's _7:00_!"

At this proclamation, Harry slammed his head on the table. Perhaps it would knock him unconscious and he could go back to sleep. Unfortunately, he only wound up with a painful bump and a pounding headache. "So what?" he finally asked. (Though _whined _would be a more appropriate word.)

"Harry, do you remember what we talked about last night?"

"We talked?"

"Yes!" Ginny batted him upside the head. "_Before_ we came inside."

Harry thought back to last night…what did she say that was important? Besides the "screw subtlety" bit…we snogged…we….did other things…then she said…

"Revenge!" he proudly proclaimed.

"Knew you'd get there eventually."

"So what are we doing? And why does it involved getting up at an outrageously early hour?"

"Oh, Harry. How quickly we forget…" Ginny sighed dramatically.

Harry stared blankly at her.

"Who tends to drop by at the hour of eight a.m. to pry in our love lives?"

"Oh…." Harry said. Ginny swore she could see the light bulb turning on in his head.

"This time, though, I thought we'd pry back."

"Brilliant! Erm…how?"

"The answer is simple," Ginny said, a malicious glint in her eye. "Revenge is sweet."

"Revenge is…_sweet_?"

"In Hermione's case, yes. You see, I have taken the liberty of making a spot of tea for her immanent arrival. Hermione likes one cube of sugar in her tea, and I have a very special cube in mind. Of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes variety. One sip of her laced beverage and she'll be spilling _her _love life's most embarrassing secrets."

"So I don't have to do anything?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Just enjoy the show."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I could use some reminding. Besides, we've got an hour to kill...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ginny? Ginny, are you awake?"

Without waiting for an answer, Hermione burst into Ginny's flat, dragging a tired looking Ron behind her.

"Hermione!" the redheaded witch greeted her, coming in from the kitchen. "What a surprise!"

Shocked at her friends cheerful greeting, it was a moment before the bushy haired girl responded. "

"Yes, well...we were hoping to take Harry out for a spot of breakfast, but he wasn't at his flat. So we came here. Right, Ron?"

She elbowed him painfully in the stomach.

"What? Erm...yeah," he said, immediately returning to his vegetative state.

"I guess we solved the mystery of his whereabouts, though..." Hermione said, staring pointedly at a large button down shirt that was definitely _not _Ginny's. Luckily, Ron continued to stare blankly at a spot on the wall, and missed the implication.

At that moment the lost boy himself entered the living room. "Hey, Hermione...Ron," he greeted each in turn. Hermione pointed towards his abandoned shirt. "Buggar. I was wondering where that had gotten to..."

"Oh, hey Harry," Ron said, at last seeming to grasp that he was awake and in the presence of others. "Ready for breakfast, mate? I'm starved...wait...Why is Ginny at your flat?"

"We're at _Ginny's_ flat, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh...right..." He paused for a moment, appearing to think very hard. "Why are you at Ginny's flat, then?" At last he took in Harry's state of dress. Or rather, undress. "_Shirtless_!"

"Don't give yourself a hernia, you fruit," Ginny scolded. "I'm a big girl now." She shooed the group towards the kitchen. "Let's all go have some tea and talk about this like adults."

At this she gave Harry a wicked grin and a wink that he couldn't help but return.

"Now, Hermione, you prefer one lump of sugar, correct?"

"Mmhmmm," she answered absently, already firing off intimate questions at Harry, tending not pausing for an answer. "So how was it? Fantastic I bet. Well, obviously, since you're here..."

As soon as she took her first sip of tea, though, everything changed. She sat up a little straighter, a rather constipated look on her face. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth, as if terrified she might let something terribly embarrassing slip.

The fiery haired vixen next to Harry sat back in her seat, a satisfied smile on her face. "You might as well let it out, Hermione. There's no stopping it now."

"How could you!" Hermione burst out angrily. "I would never--I...I...I still head the Lockhart fan club. It's more underground now, but I couldn't get past that gorge smile!"

The other three table occupants stared at her in shock before outright guffawing at the antics of Hermione in love.

"...When Viktor told me he loved me, I said 'Oh, how nice for you'..." Hermione was glowing a more brilliant red with each admission. "...I had no idea he was so bendy!..." She had now surpassed even the most brilliant Weasley blush.

"...The first time Ron and I did _it _was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He just told her to nip off for a bit and put a blanket down..."

Harry and Ginny lost it. They gave un seats and were rolling ont he tiled floor clutching their stomachs, unable to catch a proper breath.

"...I've faked-"

"Whoa!" Ron interrupted, clamping a firm hand over his wife's mouth, obviously uncomfortable with what she was about to say. "I think that's enough now. You've proved your point."

A reluctant Ginny retrieved the antidote from the cupboard and dangled it in front of Hermione, faint giggles of aftershock rippling through her body." Have we learned our lesson now?" she asked. "No more meddling in other peoples _personal _affairs?"

Hermione nodded fervently, and Ginny mercifully fed her another sugar cube.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione apologized immediately. "I didn't realize how much it bugged you. I'll never meddle again. Promise."

"You know, I don't believe you," Ginny laughed, hugging her regretful friend. "But I'm pacified for now. And truthfully, it did all turn out well."

She plopped back down on Harry's lap, pecking him on the lips as if proof of her statement.

"It did, didn't it?" Hermione smiled fondly at the couple.

"And you know what the best part of it all is?" asked Ginny. "No more _special dinners_!"

**A/N-** And so it ends. I have to say I'm really happy with this chapter, which is unusual for me. I'd really love to have 200 reviews total for this fic. I know it would involve some 60 reviews, and is therefore very unlikely, but if you give 'em to me, I'll post a cute H/G Hogwarts fic I've been working on. So please _review_!


End file.
